The Eternal War
by zar'roc407
Summary: After Nathaniel and Bartimaeus saved London from the Demons new beasts are awakening. They are thrown into a new more dangerous game played for the ultimate price can they defeat the ultimate enemy or will every one pay the price. Full summery inside.


After some research i have found a few different opinions on when the series is set so this takes place in the same universe right after Ptolemy's Gate and in the modern world.

summery

After Nathaniel and Bartimaeus saved London from the Demons new beasts are awakening that haven't been seen in centuries. Nathaniel and Bartimaeus are thrown into a new and more dangerous game played for the ultimate price. Trapped in a war as old as time itself can they along with Kitty and the Guardians the immortal protectors of the natural order survive angels, gods, and even hell itself. And can they defeat an enemy so powerful even the gods shudder in his passing or will they fail and let the universe fall into eternal night.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel groaned as he awoke he sat up slowly his eyes still half closed.<p>

"Lay back down" a woman's voice said as someone pushed him back down.

Nathaniel's head lolled and he yelped in surprise jumping up and away as he saw the blond haired woman with curling horns black eyes and red wings. Pain shot through his head and he closed his eyes tight. When the pain faded and Nathaniel opened his eyes he saw the woman.

She looked completely and utterly human. She was slightly taller than him and slim with long blond hair and hazel eyes she wore an old tattered dark green army jacket over a black shirt and pants.

"Where am I" Nathaniel asked. "And who are you."

"Your second question Mr. Mandrake is easy. I am Ruby faithful servant of the Master" the woman said.

"Who's the Master" Nathaniel asked.

"Don't you want your first question answered before you ask others" Ruby said.

Nathaniel nodded begrudgingly.

"As for where you are that is more difficult to say" Ruby started. "You could say we are in a secret bunker hidden under London" she said then pursed her lips. "At least that's where we were when the Master pulled your smoking bloody body out of the wreckage of the Glass Palace" she said.

"But I was so sure I was dead I felt the flames on me I felt the iron and glass falling on me" Nathaniel said. "I should be dead" he muttered.

Ruby chuckled "oh you're going to be a joy working with" she said sarcastically.

Nathaniel attention sharpened instantly "what do you mean by working with" he asked.

"That is something you will have to discuss with the Master" Ruby said as she walked over to the door and pressed button on the wall.

For the first time Nathaniel noticed the room it was small but not cramp with walls paneled with dark wood the only furniture in the room was the bed he was in several chairs a small writing desk and a long rough work table.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him "Ruby how long have I been asleep" he asked.

Ruby turned to him and hesitated "three almost four months" she said.

Surprised Nathaniel opened his mouth to speak but stopped as the door clicked open. A man wearing a black tuxedo with ghost pale skin slicked back white hair and piercing green eyes walked in.

"This is Faust" Ruby said gesturing to the man. "He's here to take you to the Master" Ruby said.

Nathaniel rose from the bed and fell back down as the pain shot through his head again.

Ruby turned worried eyes on Faust "it's getting worse" she said.

"Yes" Faust said in deep resonating tone with a slight accent. "On the bright side at least we know he is one and that all of our work didn't go to waste" he said.

Ruby glared at him and went to help Nathaniel. "John are you okay" she asked as she helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine" Nathaniel said as he opened his eyes. "What was that" he asked.

"Go talk to the Master" Ruby said as she walked over to an empty wall and tapped a panel. It vanished revealing a small hidden tunnel. "He's the only one that can help you now" she said before she disappeared into the tunnel.

Nathaniel turned to Faust. "Shall we go" Faust asked. Nathaniel nodded and followed Faust out into a hall that seemed to be carved from the very earth. The high tunnel was carved of smooth black stone torches were set into the wall and electrical lights were hung at intervals throughout the tunnel.

"Where are we" Nathaniel asked astonished by the strange tunnel.

Faust looked back at him over his shoulder and shrugged. "Our little hideaway has had many names over the years but to us it's just home" he said as they turned down a side hall. "So what's your name" Faust asked a moment later. "I helped the Master put you back together but I never learned your name" he said.

"I'm John Mandrake" Nathaniel said as they stopped in front of two ornately carved dark wooden doors that looked like they belonged in Westminster not an underground cave.

Faust turned to him and for a moment Nathaniel thought the man's eyes flashed red. "A word to the wise John" he said. "If you want to keep your body parts where they are don't lie to the Master about anything" he said. "He put you back together and he can tear you apart just like that" he said snapping his fingers to emphasize his point.

Nathaniel nodded and gulped as the door swung open by themselves.

"Have fun" Faust said before he pushed Nathaniel into the room and shut the doors behind him.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel looked around the large room awe fear and curiosity warring within him.<p>

The huge room looked like a combination of a modern office and an armory. The main area of the room was taken up by several work tables that were set to one side. They were covered in assortment of tools, blades, firearms, and magical artifacts. The remaining open area was filled with half a dozen pentacles. He turned and saw the racks on the wall one wall had blades of every kind from a tiny palm dagger to massive spiked swords that looked like they were made of bone. There were also hammers, staffs, and an assortment of spears. The next wall over was covered in firearms big and small along with bows and quivers of arrows. The last wall was made up of bookshelves, a large desk, and several cabinets covered in dark glass. Inside he saw jar's of herbs, candles, artifacts and other summoning tools.

Finally Nathaniel fixed his attention on the desk and the person who sat in the high backed black leather chair typing into a black laptop. Nathaniel started to speak when the man held up a hand. "Have a seat" he said and flicked his wrist. As he did another chair appeared and turned towards Nathaniel.

Nathaniel gulped and sat. He sat there for fifteen minutes well the man finished what he had been typing. Finally after what felt like an eternity he closed the laptop.

"Your equipment is over there" the man said pointing. "You can have the rest of today to rest but tomorrow your training begins" he said.

Nathaniel looked where the man was pointing and saw a new change of clothes, a sheathed sword, a backpack, a contact lens case, and a golden pendent in the shape of an N with a small oval slot in the center for a stone.

"What do you mean training" he asked.

"Well if you're going to work for me you'll need the…" the man started.

"I work for the government not you" Nathaniel snapped.

The man chuckled and muttered "Rax this kid is the answer to all your prayers and my curses." Sighing the man spun in his chair.

Nathaniel stared at him in shock. He had expected someone in their late twenties or early thirties but the man didn't look older then Nathaniel himself. He was taller than Nathaniel by almost a foot with light skin jet black hair high features that for some reason reminded him of a predatory cat and unnatural gold eyes. He wore a black trench coat black pants comfortable looking black shoes and a brown shirt woven with intricate silver threads.

"I take it neither of my subordinates explained things to you" he said.

"No" Nathaniel said. "All I know is that I was badly injured in incident with the Glass Palace and you helped me heal" he said.

The man nodded "well then let's start from the beginning" he said. "I am Zar'roc Alastor Zicronium" the man said.

Nathaniel nodded "I'm John Mandrake" he said.

Suddenly a deep burning cold filled the room and a he saw something flash in Zar'rocs eyes. "You can keep that mask when you're talking to others. Hell I don't care if you use it with anyone else here but not with me" Zar'roc said. "I'm sure Faust told you not to lie to me if you want to stay alive allow me tell you he was telling the truth" he said. "Besides it's not like lying to me will do you any good I know more about you than you do about yourself Nathaniel."

Nathaniel tensed "how do you know that name" he asked.

The cold in the room faded and the feral look in Zar'rocs eyes changed to amusement. "Aside from my own research into you" he said. "You talk in your sleep" he said.

"Oh" Nathaniel said.

"But your sleeping habits are not why we're here" Zar'roc said.

"I trust you want to know what's happened" he said. Nathaniel nodded. "Do you have any idea what you did at the Glass Palace" Zar'roc asked.

"I brought it down do destroy the Demon Nouda" Nathaniel.

"Spirit" Zar'roc said.

"What" Nathaniel asked.

"Nouda was a Spirit of the Other Place the same as the one you bounded with" Zar'roc said. "You summoned a Spirit into your own body and then just walked off" he said. "Doesn't it strike you as odd that you could do this when it took the others several hours to adjust to the bodies" he said.

"We thought it was because we had worked together for years" Nathaniel said.

Zar'roc shook his head "it is an ability that is rare even among our kind it is called being a vessel" he said.

"What do you mean by your kind" Nathaniel asked.

Zar'roc tilted his head to one side "curling horns, black eyes, and red wings" he said.

A chill went through Nathaniel as he described how he had seen Ruby when he woke up. "That was just a hallucination" he said.

"No it's a power most of us have it's called perspicacity. It allows you to see a being's true form" Zar'roc said.

"You mean Ruby is a de… I mean Spirit" Nathaniel said.

"No you had it right the first time Ruby is a Demon" Zar'roc said.

"What" Nathaniel asked frowning.

"You said they were Spirits not Demons" he said.

"Yes but Ruby isn't a Spirit" Zar'roc said. Nathaniel's eyes widened. "I don't know why you're surprised when you were training to be a Magician you had to study various religions" Zar'roc said. "All civilizations have a darkness. A evil that seeks only to bring them destruction. They also have a divine light. A protector that fends of the darkness. Along with that there are beings with greater power or lesser power. The greater beings govern the light and darkness well the lesser beings aren't allied with either of them" he said.

"You mean…" Nathaniel started but stopped as Zar'roc nodded.

"To put it simply Demons, Angels, Gods, and pretty much every other nasty thing in those books exist" Zar'roc said.

Nathaniel stared at Zar'roc for a long moment "you're insane you have to be" he said.

"Oh and then there are people like us those who don't fit with the others have a name all our own" Zar'roc said. "We are the Guardians servants of the natural order it is our job to keep the realms separated" he said.

"Our job" Nathaniel asked.

"Ah yes that goes back to what I said earlier about knowing more about you than you do" Zar'roc said. "Well you were healing I did some digging" he said. "Do you remember your parents" he asked.

"Vaguely" he said distaste slightly coloring his tone.

"Well the people who sold you into the government are not your parents" Zar'roc said.

"What" Nathaniel asked surprise plain on his face.

"You were put up for adoption after you were born" he said.

"How did you find this information anything about a person's past is buried when they become an apprentice" Nathaniel said.

"I have my ways and my sources" Zar'roc said his tone making it clear he wouldn't give any more information.

Nathaniel nodded then a thought occurred to him "do you know who my real parents are" he asked.

"Your mother was a woman named Rebecca and your father…" Zar'roc stopped. "Well we aren't exactly sure" he said.

"What do you mean" Nathaniel asked.

Zar'roc sighed "before I can tell you you have to except that you aren't normal you have untapped powers that make you more than a normal human these powers also make you dangerous but at the same time a target" Zar'roc said.

Nathaniel thought about it for a long minute turning the facts over in his mind "alright" he said.

Zar'roc nodded "you are a Guardian" he said. "Aside from their powers one of the things that makes Guardians so special is that the only way a person can be born a Guardian is if one of their parents is a mortal and one a higher being. The most common combination is a human and a Demon" he said. "The problem with this is the stronger the Demon the better they are at covering their tracks" he said. "So well we have no idea who your real father is based on your power and how quickly he disappeared we can guess" he said.

"And" Nathaniel said.

"Hell's hierarchy works like this at the top there is the Infernal King Lucifer. Below him are his seven siblings the Great Dukes of Hell and bellow them are the fourteen now thirteen Princes" Zar'roc said. "Because all of the upper hierarchy are related they have the ability to sense one of their blood" he said and smiled. "So I can honestly tell you that your father was one of the Great Dukes" he said.

"How do you…" Nathaniel started then stopped "you're the fourteenth Prince" he said.

"Hell spawned and raised" Zar'roc said. "My mother was a Magician back around Solomon's time and she was so powerful the old king would have had a hard time against her even with his ring" he said.

"How do I know any of this is true" Nathaniel asked.

"You're the one with perspicacity you tell me if I'm lying" Zar'roc said then chuckled at Nathaniel's confused look. "Just focus on seeing the truth" he said. "Though I might be too powerful for you to see me without being trained."

Nathaniel nodded and focused on Zar'roc. For a moment nothing happened then just as Zar'rocs outline began to flicker the pain burst through his head again and he fell out of the chair and onto his knees.

"Ah yes the headaches. They come from the repressed power building up" Zar'roc said.

Nathaniel gritted his teeth in pain but he felt something like an outside presence in his head. He felt energy being drained from him as the pain subsided the thing vanished.

"You're welcome" Zar'roc said as Nathanielclimbed back into his chair.

"For what" Nathaniel asked.

"I know you felt it" Zar'roc said. "Like someone else was inside your head" he said. "That was me I drained a portion of your power it should keep the headaches at bay for a time" he said.

"Thank you" Nathaniel said.

Zar'roc nodded. "This won't stop them however" he said. "The only way to stop them is to finish your training and get your reservoir jewel" he said.

"Reservoir jewel" Nathaniel asked.

Zar'roc nodded and pulled a pendent out from under his shirt. The black metal of the charm was thick and worn smooth. Cut in the shape of a sword placed point down with two winged serpents coiled around the hilt. They faced away from each other their wings raised and fangs bared as if at an invisible enemy. And at the center was a small black oval jewel that pulsed with dark light.

"At the end of your training you are given a test that determines the depth of your strength. Then you will receive a jewel with the color matching your strength" Zar'roc said. "As far as common jewels they range in rank from White the weakest to Black the strongest" he said. "Mine is one of the less common it's called Ebony and is stronger than the Black" he said.

"I see" Nathaniel said not completely understanding.

"Don't try figuring it out I've been at it for centuries and it still confuses me" Zar'roc said. Nathaniel laughed. "Now one last thing have you ever used one of these" Zar'roc said as a long silver sword flew from the wall and into his hands.

"No" Nathaniel said.

Zar'roc smiled "then this is going to be fun" he said and gestured.

On reflex Nathaniel jumped up and spun as he heard something flying through the air towards him. He caught the sword square in the middle of the hilt and marveled as he felt some kind of connection to the blade. He spun as he heard something and managed to block a strike from Zar'roc that would have cut him in half.

Zar'roc spun crouching as he did the flat of his blade aimed at Nathaniel's shin.

Nathaniel blocked and pushed Zar'rocs sword away.

Zar'roc used the momentum to spin again raising his sword to neck level.

Nathaniel stabbed for Zar'rocs chest.

Zar'roc stopped his spin and blocked grinding the swords' edges together. "Not bad for someone whose never used a sword before" he said before he broke the block and started attacking again.

They exchanged several more strikes before Nathaniel pushed Zar'rocs sword aside and stabbed. But as the tip got within an inch of Zar'rocs chest he vanished. Nathaniel stared at the empty air where Zar'roc had been and froze as he felt something cold against his neck. He looked down and saw the scaly black Demonic claw one of its talons pressed to the hallow of his throat.

"That was your natural battle instincts you were born to use a sword" Zar'roc said. "Right now you are good enough to beat almost any human but against a Demon you would be dead. Even the weakest of them can do what I just did" he said. "It's called flashing one second you're in one place" he said as Nathaniel heard a small pop. "The next you're in another" he said from his chair at the desk.

Nathaniel stared amazed at Zar'roc who gave him an amused smile. He opened his mouth to ask something but was interrupted by a loud banging sound.

Nathaniel turned to Zar'roc and saw the moment he changed from amused man to cold warrior. His eyes iced over and a new sword flew to his hand as he pushed his coat back. Nathaniel noticed the black hilt of a sword with a jagged ruby pumble and a silver dragon cross guard.

"Why aren't you using your sword" he asked.

Zar'roc gave him a chilling smile "your first day back and you're already tired of living" he said cryptically as he snapped his fingers.

The study door opened at the same time as two hidden side doors. Nathaniel turned and as Ruby, Faust, and another man dressed all in black came in each held a silver sword carved with intricate runes like his own.

"Summon the doorway" Zar'roc said coldly. Ruby nodded stepped forward and tapped a symbol on the wall. It faded and a small staircase leading to a metal door appeared.

Zar'roc flicked a finger at the door and the locks clicked. A moment later the door burst open.

* * *

><p>The creatures swarmed in like locust.<p>

"Wolf protect the kid" Zar'roc shouted before one of the creatures hit him and pinned him against the wall sending the sword flying from his hand.

"Get behind me" the man in black said to Nathaniel in an accent he didn't recognize.

Nathaniel nodded and ducked behind the man and into one of the tunnels. he watched in horrified fascination as Ruby, Faust, and the man he assumed was Wolf started hacking the creatures apart trying to get to get to Zar'roc but he knew it was useless.

There were hundreds of them and more were still coming in from the door. Each looked like a large insect with bat wings a hooked beak and claws. But what scared him was the thing holding Zar'roc.

Standing at almost ten feet tall the creature was more than three times the height of its minions. Its skin was a dark red and looked like torn bloody sheets its head was crowned with six flaming horns and even though he couldn't see its face he could only imagine its hideousness.

He heard something behind him like the sound of claws on stone. He spun just as something dark jumped from the shadows and talked him pinning him to the ground with its talons.

He screamed for help but the thing clapped a hand over his mouth keeping him silent.

* * *

><p>Zar'roc glared at the hideous red Blood Demon pinning him to the wall "good to see you to Bies" he said dryly.<p>

The Demon snarled and clamped its talons tighter around Zar'rocs shoulders as it lifted him off the ground and slammed him against the wall. "We've finally found you traitor" Bies said in a voice that sound like the earth shaking. "And now no force on Earth can save you" he said.

Zar'roc struggled in the Demon's grasp for a moment is for his form flickered winked out and reappeared a second later.

Bies laughed "you can't flash out as long as I'm here it's one of my powers remember" he said.

Zar'roc silently cursed himself for forgetting his enemy's powers.

"Your brother wants your head and we aren't leaving without it" Bies said.

Zar'roc looked at his fallen sword and sent out a twitch of power. "I'd be happy to oblige but my head and I are rather attached" he said dryly.

"Fine then we'll just take you back with us he said he would rather torture you first" Bies said.

"As much as I'd love the family reunion I'm a little busy" Zar'roc said giving a mysterious smile knowing Bies wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to ask.

"Doing what" Bies asked.

"Running you through" Zar'roc said as the floating silver blade slammed into Bies' back. The blade passed completely through his heart and chest impaling Zar'roc in the stomach.

Zar'roc winced and pulled the sword from his stomach as Bies fell and dissolved in to black powder and a puff of sulfur.

Zar'roc dropped the bloody sword and leaned against the wall as waves of dizziness made the room spin and his head swim. He shook his head to clear it and looked down at the thin vertical stab wound that gushed blood. He followed the blood down to where it hit the floor and collected in a puddle that hissed and spat like acid.

Silently cursing he closed his eyes and sank into himself "invocato draco maledicte" he whispered. For a moment nothing happened then he felt something rush over his skin. When he opened his eyes his cut was sealed and his cloths and body with the exception of his head were sheathed in a black metal like skin. He pushed himself off the wall and whistled "come and get me you bastards" he shouted to the minions as he picked up the blood soaked sword and spun it into their midst.

The Demons turned their attention towards him their eyes hot with anger because he had killed their master. They reared up and came at him like a tidal wave.

Smiling Zar'roc swept his coat back revealing the hilt of his sword. With his thumb pressed to the cross guard he unsheathed an inch of its black and red blade as he did the Demons converged on him.

He vanished. Light flashed through the room followed by the sound of rending flesh and dying screams. With the exception of a few stragglers the Demons fell dead as Zar'roc reappeared and his sword fell back into its sheath.

Zar'roc tisked "didn't even break a sweat" he said. Then he turned his eyes to the five remaining Demons who were trying to cower among the bodies of their fallen allies. There was a rush of air and the dead Demons disintegrated into black powder leaving them exposed.

Zar'roc raised a hand and iron chains shot from the walls wrapping around the Demons and binding them in place.

They hissed and screeched at him as steam rolled off of them where the iron touched their bodies.

Wolf came forward and tapped each on the head as he did they fell unconscious. "I'll take them to Alastair" he said.

"Where's the kid" Zar'roc asked. "He was safe and sound in the tunnel last time I saw him" Wolf said.

Zar'roc cursed and ran for the tunnel. He leapt over some broken chairs and into the tunnel and stopped dead in his tracks.

Nathaniel twisted and squirmed under the creature as he felt something wrapping around his legs and then move up to his stomach.

He tried to remember his studies as a Magician. He tried to think of anything he could do to free himself but between the clash of battle behind him and the fear of whatever was holding him nothing came.

He felt whatever was wrapping around him reach his chest binding his arms to his sides as it reached his neck. Suddenly he relised what it was it was. Web. He was being trapped in a giant spider's cocoon.

The webbing stopped before it reached his chin. He saw the thing on top of him rear up. He saw the light flash off of the two knife shape fangs that he knew would kill him.

The creature pounced fangs going for his throat. He closed his eyes. There was the sound of metal ringing through the air followed by a high pitched shriek and something wet splashing against his face.

A moment later when nothing happened Nathaniel opened his eyes. Because of the webbing he still couldn't move so he only saw the dark ceiling. There was hiss as something black flashed over him and the webs broke with the sound of tearing cloth.

Nathaniel inhaled deeply and rolled over retching as sour liquid fell into his mouth. He felt someone pull him up and lead him back into the light of the study and into a chair.

"Here" Wolf said as he hand Nathaniel a towel. "Wipe your face" he said.

Nathaniel did as he was told he opened his eyes when he was done and stared down at the blood stained towel. "What happened" he asked his voice horse.

"They're called Arachne" Zar'roc said from behind him. Nathaniel turned and saw him standing there his cloths covered in a black armor like skin.

"They're Spider Demons and are hard as Hell to kill" Wolf said.

"Unless you cut them in half" Zar'roc said as he walked towards a leather couch in the corner.

The black armor melted into this skin and he hissed doubling over in pain. "

Zar'roc" Ruby said rushing to his side and helping him lay on the couch.

As Zar'roc stretched out Nathaniel saw the vertical sword stab in his stomach. It looked raw and still dripped blood but it didn't look as bad as it should have.

"What happened" Wolf asked.

"Bies" Zar'roc said. "He was the leader. I over estimated the power I put behind a sword and ended up staking myself in the process of killing him."

"Oh" Wolf said sounding amused.

"You know" Zar'roc said his tone sounding annoyed. "If I was a negative person I might be annoyed with you" he said.

"You sound annoyed to me" Nathaniel said.

"No that's only mildly perturbed" Wolf said.

Nathaniel blinked at him then turned back to Zar'roc. "Is there anything I can do to help you I mean you saved my life" he said.

"A cup of human blood would be nice" Zar'roc said as Nathaniel paled. "But since you're not donating just let me sit here and bleed for another minute" Zar'roc said then turned his attention to Ruby. "Where is Faust" he asked.

"He took the Demons to Alastair" Ruby said.

Zar'roc nodded and got up. Sighing wearily he turned "if anyone else attacks tonight feed them the kid and send them home" he said.

"What" Nathaniel asked.

Zar'roc laughed and vanished flashing out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Wolf" Nathaniel asked as the two worked on putting the study back in order.<p>

Wolf grunted in acknowledgment.

"How exactly did you three manage to kill all of these Demons" Nathaniel asked.

"We didn't" Wolf said. "We only managed a few dozen before Zar'roc escaped" he said. "And once he was up well…" he started.

"What" Nathaniel asked.

"I've never seen anything like it even from him" Wolf said. "One moment he was standing there the next he was gone and there were a few flashes of light and they all dropped dead" he said.

"How is that possible" Nathaniel asked.

"I don't know" Wolf said. "But I do know one thing" he said.

"What's that" Nathaniel asked. "You know the old saying Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn" Wolf asked.

Nathaniel nodded.

"It was actually a gross mistranslation of a common Demonic phrase which meant Hell hath no fury like Zar'rocs wrath" Wolf said.

Fear race up Nathaniel's spine and he shuddered as he dropped the chair he was holding.

Wolf turned to him "why don't you go get some sleep" he said. "You look like you could use it."

Nathaniel nodded and walked towards the door but stopped when he relised he had no idea where his room was. He turned to Wolf but before he could ask Wolf said "out the door third tunnel on your left fifth door."

"Thanks" Nathaniel said and walked out.

* * *

><p>Next time: We meet more of the Guardians, Nathaniel starts to learn how to use his powers during a Demon attack, and we get a face to the ultimate enemy.<p>

Thank you to every who read this if i get positive rusults i'll update soon.

please read & review


End file.
